This invention relates to a device for peeling a layer of material from a coil and threading it into a slitter.
Modern material slitting operations have included the use of a slitter having multiple pairs of arbors mounted for rotation in a general horizontal plane. This arrangement allows for pretooling of one pair of arbors during a slitting operation, and subsequent indexing of the pretooled pair of arbors into the material pass line for a new slitting operation. Examples of such slitters are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,212,218 and Re. 27,918. In nearly all prior art slitters of this type, pinch rolls are mounted near the operational pair of arbors and must be displaced from the material pass line in order to index the pretooled arbors into slitting position. Displacement of the pinch rolls has been done by mounting the pinch rolls for pivotal movement, but such mounting allows the pinch rolls to wobble during use. The pinch rolls have also been mounted for vertical offsetting movement, but this construction greatly necessitates the use of a pit to accommodate the rolls during indexing of the arbors. In all such types of pinch roll constructions, the peeler is a separate unit from the pinch roll mounting.